


cherry lollipops

by rmaowl



Series: january [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bedrooms, Blushing, Character Development, Cufflinks, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, Help, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, LGBTQ Themes, Lollipops, Making Up, Messy, Multi, Music, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Online Shopping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Questioning, Reaction, Singing, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teasing, Texting, This is so strange, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Troye Sivan References, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, cufflinks always make me think of wilson fisk how disgusting, genderfluid loki! pansexual wade! agender vision!, hairbrush microphone !!, honorary maximoff tony ???, i deleted tags on accident and i don’t know what they were oh no, steve is sad but it’s his own! fuckin!! fault!!!, this was weird to write. these prompts were difficult. yikes, whatever, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Wanda makes Tony an honorary Maximoff, which she thinks he appreciates: the sentence “don’t call me Stark, it reminds me of my dad” has been uttered on more than one occasion.





	cherry lollipops

Wanda’s questioning her sexual orientation and romantic orientation (her gender identity, too, if she's being honest), but the one thing she knows is that flustering people is pretty great. For example, right now. She's sucking languidly on a bright red lollipop, oversized football jersey falling off one shoulder, making direct eye contact with the one and only unbreakable Natasha Romanoff. It's interesting, to say the least.

"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?" Wanda pouts, pulling the cherry-flavored lollipop out of her mouth with a distinct pop. Her lips and tongue are stained red. Natasha swallows, but that's the only outward sign of her being unsettled. How boring.

She does, however, take a long second before responding, as though she doesn't trust her voice. Wanda'll take that as a win.

"I'm not sure," Nat says, "but he seemed pretty upset about it."

Oh. Damn.

She sobers up, joking and teasing immediately thrown out the window. "Is he okay?”

"I think he’s gotten it stuck in his head that he needs your forgiveness."

Why didn’t you stay with him, Wanda fights the urge to scream. Her eyelids twitch. She inhales, exhales, faces Nat again. "I'm texting his dumb ass,” she asserts.

A quick, satisfied quirk of Natasha's lips.

What the hell?

"You better."

She then proceeds to disappear into the night, as ominous as ever.

Again, what the hell?

Wanda slides her phone out of her pocket and begins to blow up Tony’s phone. He responds within half an hour, give or take: Wanda spent that time trying not to stare at her phone and failing miserably.

They make up, eventually. Tony doubts himself a lot, Wanda knows. He questions the affection his friends hold for him. He’s likely to destroy things for himself just because he doesn’t believe that he deserves those things. It’s mostly due to his dad. She decides, right then and there, that she hates the Starks. She makes Tony an honorary Maximoff, which she thinks he appreciates: the sentence “don’t call me Stark, it reminds me of my dad” has been uttered on more than one occasion.

She needs to wind down after all that stressful seriousness, though. She begins booting up her laptop, then scavenges for her earbuds in the clutter of her room. She finds them long after her laptop has been revived, leaving it to sleep for a few moments more. That’s alright.

Soon enough, she finds herself online shopping. She just might have to impulsively order some pride flag brooches for her friend group, because apparently, those are a thing. Is there a genderfluid one for Loki, though? A pansexual one for Wade? An agender one for Vis? Ooh, cufflinks. Fancy.

She hums along to Troye Sivan, earbuds plugged firmly into her ears, bobbing her head to the beat. Ariana Grande is also a favorite. Therefore, “Dance To This” made Wanda immediately descend into hell. That's just how she rolls.

She roughly unplugs her earbuds from her laptop, allowing the sound to permeate the air. She snatches a hairbrush from atop her dresser and utilizes it as a microphone, pretending she's some famous singer on a gigantic stage, as she is wont to do. She belts out the lyrics to “thank u, next” as she swerves dramatically around her room, clinging to bedposts and bookshelves alike. She stumbles a few times, but it's all in good fun. She’s pumped.

"Her name is Ari and I'm so good with that!”

That's the last thing she gets out before the door to her room is flung open. She freezes, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. Her hairbrush slips from her loosened grip, clattering to the floor unceremoniously, yet she makes no move to pick it back up. It’ll just have to join the rest of the junk down there.

Steve is standing in her doorway, laughing at her startled expression. Damnit.

“Hi,” he greets, grinning at her antics. He steps inside without a care.

“Hi,” she stammers, still feeling rather off-kilter. She stumbles once again. Stupid shaky legs. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

“Rude,” Steve says, mock-offended. “Do I need a reason to spend time with you now?”

“No!” Wanda exclaims, then claps a hand over her mouth. “No,” she mumbles, quieter this time.

“That’s what I thought.” Steve smirks. Wanda’s cheeks flush red.

“I hate you.”

“Hate you too,” Steve says flippantly, flopping down on her bed. Wanda joins him sooner than later. They don’t say much, they just... coexist for a little bit. It’s nice.

“Really, though,” Wanda says after a while of quiet, “are you okay?”

“I miss him,” Steve says without any further explanation. Still, Wanda doesn’t have to be a rocket scientist to guess who he means.

“I’m sure he misses you too,” she says, then after a pause, “he’s an honorary Maximoff as of today.”

“What?” Steve sounds confused and slightly bewildered. After his deafening argument with Pietro, how?

Wanda shrugs. “He doesn’t deserve to be a Stark,” she says, but she doesn’t mean it viciously. She amends slightly, “he doesn’t the shitty history his family’s got. He doesn’t deserve his shitty family, period.”

Steve blinks. Wanda’s slightly tempted to wave a hand in front of his face.

“Talk about character development,” he mumbles after a moment, stunned.

Wanda shoves him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: fun, brooch, football  
> dialogue prompt: “why didn't he come and talk to me himself?”


End file.
